<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Latencia by Sasaki_Haise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077971">Latencia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise'>Sasaki_Haise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Drama, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de ser despojados de su amor y sentirse muertos en vida, sólo esperan un milagro. </p><p>Y uno de ellos reza por los dos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, mentioned Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Latencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Latencia</b>
</p><p>
  <b>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</b>
</p><p>En retrospectiva, nadie lo vio venir, ni siquiera Pepper Potts y su infinita eficacia y previsión.</p><p>Tony no estuvo seguro del instante en que empezó a dividir su vida en un antes y después de Steve Rogers. Honestamente, ni siquiera tenía idea de cuándo los sentimientos de preocupación comenzaron a brotar cada vez que veía la expresión devastada del héroe de guerra de América.</p><p>Quizá, si quisiera tomar la situación como uno de sus tantos experimentos y escogiera al azar un punto de inicio, diría que todo empezó en el instante que notó que Rogers no dormía mucho. No fue un dato muy relevante los primeros días, el suero del súper soldado dotaba a Steve de una resistencia superior, no necesitaba descansar más de cinco horas para estar brillando, de nuevo, como el hijo pródigo que era. No obstante, Rogers sobrepasó sus límites, estableció un tiempo récord de cinco días y Tony, el adicto al trabajo con los peores hábitos de descanso, se tomó las cosas enserio.</p><p>En silencio, desde la lejanía, monitoreó el estado de Steve. Se dijo a sí mismo que no era su problema o que él era el último individuo en la Tierra que debería de hacerle la observación a Rogers sobre sus prolongados tiempos de actividad sin sueño. Al cabo de unas semanas, le encargó a J.A.R.V.I.S. el estado de salud del Capitán y siguió con sus días.</p><p>No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tony interviniera debido a que Steve Rogers tuvo un momento muy malo. Malo como en llorar hasta que su respiración se volvió irregular y todo el glamour o la fortaleza que presentaba Rogers al mundo desapareció. J.A.R.V.I.S. fue quien le dio aviso a Stark de que la mayor parte de las noches <em>el Capitán Rogers</em> se dormía sollozando y era un preocupante síntoma que muchos asociaban con la depresión que azotaba a los soldados que regresaban a casa después de una larga guerra.</p><p>Tony se armó de valor, se colocó la careta de hombre persuasivo y gentil, antes de acercarse a Steve para preguntarle si había algo que le preocupaba o quería hablar con alguien.</p><p>Rogers sonrió y dijo que no, que todo estaba bien. La vida siguió.</p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p>Steve se sentía solo. Todo era tan nuevo, tan extranjero y tan lleno de desenfreno que se asustó y deseó con fervor volver a su hogar, sin embargo, su hogar ya no existía. El Brooklyn de los años cuarenta se había ido para nunca volver, desde las panaderías, hasta los negocios de comida rápida se evaporaron para darle paso a lo que la gente llamaba el siglo XXI. Las personas ya no escuchaban jazz, Nueva York perdió su esencia sepia y se transformó en un cuadro de brillantes colores y el bullicio se volvió aún peor.</p><p>Todos sus amigos y conocidos descansaban tres metros bajo tierra, había un museo en su honor y la gente lo trataba como si fuera un ser superior, alguna clase de dios que descendió para ser su salvación. Y él no lo era. Era un simple humano despistado que se sentía ajeno al mundo. <em>Estaba triste</em>. Aquella vez que se hundió en el ártico pensó que nunca más volvería a abrir los ojos, pero lo hizo y ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido. Las personas a su alrededor le pedían que se sobrepusiera y aprendiera o se pusiera al día con todo lo que se había perdido, no obstante, era demasiado. El Capitán América ahora era un nombre con un peso insoportable. Después de la Batalla en Nueva York y el inicio de un nuevo equipo llamado los Vengadores, Steve pensó que a lo mejor se sentiría más cómodo con el nuevo ambiente, pero todavía estaba vacilando y añorando los años viejos y los años perdidos.</p><p>La primera vez que Tony se acercó a preguntarle si todo estaba bien le respondió que sí. Lo mismo ocurrió las siguientes ocasiones, su respuesta no varió. Tony, quien era el vivo retrato de su padre, tenía una suavidad y sensibilidad que Howard nunca poseyó. El último del linaje Stark sabía cuándo retroceder o mantenerse a la expectativa. Fue una cosa chocante darse cuenta de que Tony no era ni sería jamás como su progenitor.</p><p>Iron man era la prueba viviente de que Tony Stark estaba dispuesto a cambiar todo a su alrededor incluso si eso significaba romper con múltiples paradigmas.</p><p>Steve gastó sus días buscando algo nuevo a lo que aferrarse y no sentir que la perspectiva de morir era mucho mejor. Pasó varios días viviendo en la Torre de los Vengadores antes de decidir que merecía un espacio que él pudiera decorar a su gusto y con su presupuesto.</p><p>Tony lo despidió con un poco de preocupación y los labios apretados, Steve lo atribuyó a un Stark molesto y ofendido por no ser considerado un buen anfitrión, cuando la verdad era que el millonario esperaba que Rogers no hiciera alguna clase de locura ahora que su soledad iba a ir en aumento.</p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p>Pero Steve Rogers se levantó de entre las cenizas. Su departamento era una cosa sencilla, incluso sosa, sus vecinos eran de la clase media y las ancianas lo adoraban porque tenía los modales que "los chicos de hoy en día no se molestaban en aprender". Siguió respondiendo a los llamados de los Vengadores y viendo a Tony de vez en cuando, esquivando las preguntas de si estaba bien o si quería hablar con alguien.</p><p>Nunca quiso hablar con nadie, ni siquiera cuando despertó y S.H.I.E.L.D. le dijo que durmió durante más de medio siglo o cuando llegó el Día de los Caídos y pensó en todos los hombres que lo siguieron a través del campo de batalla sin una sola duda en los huesos y con la certeza de que él iba a guiarlos a la victoria.</p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p>Luego apareció Bucky. Miles de pensamientos rondaron su mente y su corazón latió durante todo el tiempo en el que persiguió a su amigo, mejor dicho su hermano. Ellos no compartían un padre ni la misma mujer los llevó en su vientre y los parió, sin embargo, todo lo que pasaron juntos, desde su infancia, hasta las guerrillas, los unió como si su sangre y carne tuviesen el mismo origen. No necesitaban compartir apellido para ser familia. Cuando finalmente tuvo a Barnes en sus manos sintió alivió, no todo se había perdido, una parte de su pasado seguía vivo pero...</p><p>Pero Tony.</p><p>Ultrón, Los acuerdos y las mil y un diferencias que tenían por la brecha generacional los hizo llegar a un punto en donde la tensión en cada reunión era inevitable. Después, la desconfianza, ocultar secretos y la muerte de los padres de Tony a manos del Soldado de Invierno hizo que su amistad y punzante cariño que casi parecía amor se desquebrajara.</p><p>Steve Rogers nunca olvidaría los ojos llorosos de Tony Stark y la forma en la que lo miró cuando se fue para nunca volver mientras el gobierno los quisiera controlar. No sólo fue tristeza, también hubo otra cosa allí a la que no le pudo poner nombre. Recordó, mientras caminaba para alejarse, a Tony parado frente a los ventanales, con un vaso de whisky en la mano, viendo la ciudad iluminada por los autos y los miles de edificios con una sonrisa suave en el rostro. <em>Ese</em>, pensó, fue siempre Stark, un hombre al que las pequeñas cosas lo complacían.</p><p>Mientras dejaba atrás a Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar durante las siguientes horas, temía siquiera intentarlo porque presentía que terminaría llorando. Esa fue la última vez que vio a Stark en persona durante los próximos años, le envió una carta, un teléfono y su disposición y se preguntó si eso era suficiente.</p><p>Nunca llegó una llamada.</p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p>Tony Stark se enfrentó a la aparición de amapolas reales en sus pulmones.</p><p>En un principio no lo notó. Los días posteriores a la partida de Steve Rogers junto a James Barnes se dedicó a construir y reparar todo lo que estuvo frente a él. Si no podía poner juntas las piezas de su corazón y echarlo a andar como siempre, se dedicaría a restaurar lo material; desde las armaduras hasta los autos y el aeropuerto. Se sintió un poco tonto por ceder ante los caprichos del amor y no contener su sincero cariño por un hombre que nunca iba a mirarlo como su persona especial.</p><p>Sabía, desde un inicio, que era una estupidez querer a Steve, una persona mucho más joven, con muchos años por delante. Incluso si pasó setenta años congelado y eso lo hacía un centenario, sus experiencias eran las de un hombre en sus veintes. Se esforzó para verlo como un compañero y que su relación nunca se profundizara, no obstante, una cosa era ser racional, pensar con el cerebro, y otra era que sus sentimientos siguieran sus órdenes. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya le dolía el pecho por lo mucho que quería a Steve, sin embargo, no se le ocurrió tener esperanzas, decidió atesorar su amor y esperar a que llegara el fatal desenlace en el que salía perdedor.</p><p>Su espera fue corta, Rogers se fue y no miró atrás.</p><p>Tony tuvo la certeza de que existían derrotas, despojos, que dolían tanto como la misma muerte. Había perdidas que nunca se superaban y que palpitaban día tras día como un recordatorio de que existió algo.</p><p>Las primeras semanas estuvo entumecido, miró a través de los ventanales de su casa como era su costumbre, bebió whisky cuando sintió los huesos y espalda fríos y meditó sobre lo qué haría a partir de ese momento. La soledad lo golpeó, pero él se negó a dejarse vencer, atrás quedó el Tony Stark que se hundía en el autodesprecio y los sentimientos de fracaso cuando era derrotado, además, tenía mucho porque luchar, era un héroe, un humano destinado a sufrir y nunca quejarse debido a que eso era lo que hacían los héroes: luchar sin esperar la felicidad al final de túnel. Era más probable morir en batalla que tener una vida larga y llena de satisfacciones.</p><p>Después de dos meses de vivir en un letargo y contemplar la ciudad atravesada por los ruidos de los pasos de los inmigrantes que siempre escuchaban la misma sonata y compraban los mismos claveles rojos para adornar el comedor de su casa, notó que la ausencia de dolor en su cuerpo era una cosa extraña. Incluso si ya nada quedaba de su corazón, no era normal que la falta de la persona amada le fuera indiferente.</p><p>Nada era simple.</p><p>Al cabo de un tiempo experimentó los primeros dolores. La garganta empezó a arderle como si hubiera bebido demasiado alcohol o como si tuviera una infección particularmente fea. Se mantuvo sin visitar a un doctor porque pensó que pronto se pasaría el malestar y se dedicó a dormir durante los días en los que el cuerpo le pesaba o el dolor era demasiado para su gusto.</p><p>Pepper y Rhodey lo incitaron a ver a un médico cuando empezó a toser coágulos de sangre y su voz se perdió entre roncos sonidos que pretendían ser palabras. Tony siguió el consejo sin muchas ganas, fue a un consultorio particular a una hora inadecuada y se hizo revisar. El médico firmó más de diez contratos de privacidad, ligeramente ofendido por ser considerado alguien que violaría sus principios de no divulgación, pero Stark lo tranquilizó con el argumento de que era algo estándar por las mil amenazas que lo acechaban.</p><p>Tres días después recibió un diagnóstico. Tenía lo que la gente llamaba de manera común la enfermedad del desamor. El doctor le explicó los síntomas y las causas de la ausencia de su dolor, las razones por las que estuvo sumido en un estupor y la presencia de coágulos o dolor de garganta en sus peores momentos. Hubo un nombre científico (<em>Hanahaki</em><em>disease</em>), radiografías donde se veían tallos con espinas, hojas y protuberancias en sus pulmones.</p><p>Tony se quedó quieto todo el tiempo, contemplando la agridulce experiencia, pensando "¿ves, Rogers?, te quería mucho, a ti y a tu olor pasado de moda de violetas ácidas, a tus palabras en desuso y oraciones largas. Me gustaba tu respiración caliente que parecía aire de verano y tu dulzura que competía con los almíbares y las frutas secas".</p><p>En el instante que el médico terminó, Stark suspiró. El doctor, regio y con aire solemne, le recetó diferentes pastillas y lo citó de nuevo para que en los próximos días obtuviera un nuevo tratamiento e incluso una posible operación.</p><p>Tony regresó a su casa con un sabor amargo en la boca y los ojos húmedos. Miró su hogar a través de una cortina de lágrimas que nunca cayeron, contempló su amargura y abandono como si fueran una fotografía destrozada por el tiempo, fermentada por el dolor y olvidada en un rincón. Se rehusó a querer admitir que toda su muerte en vida era por y para Steve.</p><p>Entonces tosió con violencia, pensó que se ahogaría, no obstante, todo lo que obtuvo fueron amapolas blancas manchadas con su sangre. Examinó los pétalos con curiosidad, las pequeñas hojas y los trozos de tallo que salieron de su boca. Pasó horas sin moverse de su lugar, dedicándose solemnemente a admirar la flor que se alimentó de su amor no correspondido. ¿A quién le preguntaba cómo saber qué parte de su cuerpo debía de desechar para dejar de amar a un desagradecido? ¿De dónde sacaba la respuesta a sus problemas si no existía una ciencia de los sentimientos? ¿Cómo se desprendía de los recuerdos sin perder una parte de sí que se negaba a olvidar a Steve Rogers como un posible amante?</p><p>Nunca llegó un veredicto.</p><p>Gastó las siguientes semanas, antes de su cita con el médico, en leer artículos sobre plantas. Se enteró de los alcaloides, de la morfina, de la heroína y de las espinas de la amapola. Creyó que no existía flor más acorde a su situación, Rogers fue su droga y remedio contra el dolor, su último acto de bondad hacía él, fue librarlo del sufrimiento.</p><p>En su siguiente visita al doctor obtuvo una fecha para una intervención quirurgica. El solemne médico le dijo que necesitaba ser operado antes de que los tallos se hicieran más gruesos, las raíces prosperaran en los alveolos y las hojas se secaran en sus pulmones. Además, su condición cardíaca era sensible y no tenían más tiempo que perder. Hubo más "y sí esto pasa", en donde moría por un choque séptico, una sobredosis o una hemorragia.</p><p>"Mira eso", pensó "que no se diga otra vez que de amor nadie se muere".</p><p>Antes de que firmara el permiso para la operación, un cirujano se acercó para decirle que no volvería a sentir amor, todos sus sentimientos se irían, migrarían como las aves que nunca vuelven a su lugar de origen porque ya no es propicio para ellas. Tony estampó su nombre en los formularios, preguntándose cómo era que se rezaba para pedir un favor, una concesión, pues nunca antes lo había hecho.</p><p>No recordó como rezar. No hizo ninguna plegaría.</p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p>Pepper mandó a secar y prensar las amapolas que sacaron de sus pulmones, las montó en un cuadro y luego colgó el cuadro en el taller de Tony, con una placa que decía: <em>una prueba más de que Tony Stark tiene un corazón</em>.</p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p>Vinieron más infortunios, más guerra y más desesperanza. Thanos hizo su aparición y creyó que ese era su fin. Incluso cuando ya no sentía nada por Steve, todavía lo recordaba, tuvo fe en el Capitán América. En medio del basto universo, al borde de la desesperación le mandó un mensaje a Pepper para darle las gracias por todo. Buscó, de nuevo, entre sus recuerdos las enseñanzas de María (su madre, tan italiana y tan católica) para pedirle a Dios un milagro.</p><p>Siguió sin rememorar y sonrió en medio de la inanición. En los que creyó sus últimos días perdono a todos, incluyéndose, pues consideró que los Vengadores y héroes en general estaban unidos por la misma culpa, las mismas ansias de hacerlo bien y... el mismo polvo.</p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p>No murió. Contra todo pronóstico, Tony Stark sobrevivió una vez más a la adversidad. Después de una larga lucha en donde siguió perdiendo partes de sí mismo regresó al lugar que lo vio nacer: Nueva York.</p><p>Steve Rogers, también volvió a su lugar, allá donde se comenzaba, donde todo comenzó para él: Brooklyn. Fue hasta su viejo apartamento del que no quedaba nada sino cenizas y suciedad. Vago en dirección a su habitación y buscó entre sus cajones un cuaderno de papel marquilla. Cuando dio con él y revisó el contenido, sonrió. Era momento de que enfrentara su destino y recibiera lo que se merecía incluso si no era lo que quería.</p><p>════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ════</p><p>Dos meses después del final de la última guerra, Steve pidió permiso para ingresar al Complejo de los Vengadores y solicito una reunión con Tony.</p><p>Stark accedió. Un buen viernes lo recibió como si nunca hubieran levantado sus armas el uno contra el otro. Tony ya había perdonado todo cuando pensó que su muerte estaba cerca y se dio cuenta de que era más suave de lo que Howard hubiese deseado. Encontró a Steve sentado en uno de los sillones que adornaban su oficina, mantenía su espalda erguida, la mirada al frente, sus piernas rectas y sobre éstas había un cuaderno forrado con lo que parecía ser tela y plástico transparente. Su cabello, que una vez brillo por ser extremadamente rubio, ahora lucía opaco. Tenía pequeñas marcas en la frente que delataban el estrés por el que pasó los últimos años que fueron una batalla interminable.</p><p>—Rogers —dijo a modo de saludo. Una pequeña y socarrona sonrisa adorno su rostro.</p><p>—Stark —respondió Steve con la misma ternura.</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio mientras Tony cruzaba la habitación y buscaba una botella de whisky y un vaso. Rogers contempló la pequeña figura de uno de los más grandes héroes del último siglo. Por su mente pasaron un sinfín de palabras que deseaba decirle al otro, desde "abrí las persianas de mi casa recién reparada para que le entrara luz, limpie la mesa, doble la ropa, llene los frascos vacíos por si venías, todo está orden por si un día quieres venir, cualquier día te espero... y si no vienes, no importa, todavía están las habitaciones que desempolvo para ti, que arreglo para ti porque es lo único que puedo hacer", hasta un simple "lo siento".</p><p>—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Tony al final.</p><p>Steve le extendió el cuaderno a Stark, le hizo un ademán para que lo abriera.</p><p>—Es mi amor. Cuando me hallaron en el hielo estaba cubierto de flores. Sufrí un profundo dolor porque mi corazón resintió la ausencia de Peggy. S.H.I.E.L.D. me las quitó todas incluso cuando para mí parecía mucho mejor morir ahogado por mi cariño. Lo lamento, Tony. Sentía que algo en mis entrañas revoloteaba cada vez que te veía, pero nunca se concretaba. <em>Estaba triste</em>. No quería seguir en un mundo desconocido y viviendo sin una parte de mi ser. No deseaba que no pudieras recibir lo que merecías.</p><p>Tony ojeó las flores torpemente secadas y cocidas en el papel marquilla. Había tantas que era impresionante y difícil de creer que el cuerpo de Steve las hubiera contenido. Abrazó el cuaderno y asintió con comprensión.</p><p>—Me dejaste, Steve —empezó Tony—, y ahora sólo tengo una amapola colgada en mi taller.</p><p>Rogers lo miró con tristeza. No se suponía que eso tuviera que pasar.</p><p>—Pero... leí sobre plantas, mucho, como enserio mucho, es raro que entienda un poco sobre seres vivos porque soy un mecánico y ahora sé que hay semillas que presentan una condición llamada latencia. Significa que estás semillas no germinan porque están esperando las condiciones adecuadas, tengo la creencia de que quedaron algunas de esas en mis pulmones, semillas en latencia que no florecieron en su momento y encapsularon un poco de mis sentimientos. Entonces, espero que no me hayan arrebatado la posibilidad de volver a amar a causa de que las semillas restantes y... —Tony se calló.</p><p>Steve suspiró.</p><p>—No sé cómo rezar —agregó Tony—. No puedo pedir el milagro.</p><p>—Rezaré por los dos. Por ti y por mí, para que los dos tengamos semillas en latencia —respondió Rogers. Extendió su mano para tomar la de Tony.</p><p>No fue rechazado.</p><p>Apretó con fuerza los dedos de la mano de Stark. Y si lloró en silencio, ninguno de los dos lo hizo obvio.</p><p>Volvieron al lugar donde todo comenzó.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>